


Their Song (Kiss Me)

by waitshewrites



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, New Relationship, Songfic, Tronnor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitshewrites/pseuds/waitshewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on the song Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Song (Kiss Me)

**_I’m falling for your eyes though they don’t know me yet._ **

 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” While engrossed in his phone, Troye hadn’t been looking where he was going and he’d walked straight into some one. Awkwardly pressed against this rather well-built body, Troye looked up in embarrassment. “Oh, hi. You’re- um.”

Connor laughed as he saw the mortification on Troye’s face. “Connor Franta. And you’re Troye Sivan.”

Troye took a step back, slightly surprised that Connor knew who he was, but he shook Connor’s hand and tried to return to a straight face. “Yeah. That’s my name.  Don’t wear it out.” Troye laughed weakly, kicking himself for such a stupid comment. But Connor reciprocated his laugh, only louder.

“You’re going to be on that vlogger’s panel in 20 minutes, yeah?  The one about creating and maintaining a brand on youtube?” Connor asked.

“Oh, yeah. Actually that’s where I’m heading now.”

“Great, me too. I’ll come with.”

Troye was astonished by the ease with which Connor spoke to him. Despite being a bundle of nerves, Troye managed to sufficiently string together sentences as the two walked. He couldn’t help but notice how animated Connor was as he talked and the way his eyes lit up when he smiled.

“Yeah, this is my first panel.” Troye admitted tentatively.

“Mine too! What do you think it’ll be like? Do you think I’ll even get questions? I mean, I’m not that big a deal.” Connor forced himself to shut his mouth, because he’d been rambling too much. Usually, Connor was great with new people, but there was something about this Troye Sivan that made him anxious to impress. He tried to stop staring as he took in Troye’s polished appearance. Barely listening to Troye’s words of reassurance, Connor watched his perfect lips move, delicately forming each syllable in an endearing accent.

“Connor? I said you’ll be fine. Okay?”

“Um, yeah. Yeah. You’re right.” Connor snapped his eyes up to meet Troye’s. Together, their steps slowed as they memorized the color of each other’s eyes.

Troye cleared his throat, and broke the eye contact to survey the ground.

“Thanks.” Connor continued quietly.

“Hmmm?” Troye looked up, puzzled.

“For the advice. Thanks.”

Before Troye could answer, a crew member from the convention had spotted them. “You two! Let’s go! You’re on in three.”

It was a very constructive panel, and Connor did, in fact, get questions. However, Connor seemed to be more interested in Troye’s opinion. More than once, Troye would be watching Connor’s spirited hand gestures or scanning his green eyes when Connor would abruptly say, “What do you think, Troye?” And poor flustered Troye would struggle to recover his composure and invent his view. Thus Connor would  jump back into his previous commentary to save Troye’s dignity.

Troye was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice the consistent glances thrown his way. Connor tried to ignore the boy with the clear blue eyes, but it was to no avail. He felt drawn to Troye in an inexplicable yet undeniable way.

 

**_Kiss me like you want to be loved._ **

Later that day, Connor stood in front of the mirror in his hotel room, smoothing his shirt and worrying if a different pair of jeans would’ve been more flattering. Tyler sat on Connor’s bed, watching Connor with a smirk. “Are you _done_?”

“Yeah. I guess. Let’s go.”

“ _Connor_. Are you _nervous_? Is there something I should know about? Maybe, _a girl_?” Tyler teased playfully. “Don’t lie to me, Connor. I’m very good at reading people you know.” Tyler’s grin stretched until it was too big for his face. Connor didn’t bother to reply; he was used to Tyler’s well intentioned harassment, so he just turned around and headed towards the door, knowing Tyler would follow.

Upon arriving at the party, Connor immediately inspected the room, searching for one face. When he spotted Troye, he flashed a smile, and made an excuse to leave Tyler.

Weaving around everyone in the large, poorly-lit party room, Connor kept his sights on Troye. “Hey you.”  

“You look nice.” Troye honestly said before he thought better.

Connor looked Troye up and down, “You’re okay, I guess.”

Giggling, Troye pushed Connor over as he quipped, “I take it back, you’re a mess.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“You want to go get some drinks?” Troye motioned to the open bar.

“I’d like that.”

A few hours later, about a dozen you tubers were in Tyler’s hotel room, and no one was sober. Zoe and Alfie were in the corner cuddled up, Niomi was draped over Marcus, while Louise was loudly singing and Joe was filming something on his phone. Dan and Phil had already left, falling over themselves and struggling to keep their hands off each other. The music was loud; Tyler’s tiny hotel room was full.

And yet, sitting cross legged in the middle of the hotel room floor, Connor and Troye were content talking as though they were alone.

"Haha I did that too!"

"No way."

"Yeah! Oh my god, I was such a weird kid." Connor rested his chin in his hand and shook his head. 

"Couldn't have been weirder than me."

"Wait, did you also do those hand things?"

"Hand things?" Troye questioned, still giggling.

"You know, to make your hand tingly or to feel like you're pulling a string out of your hand?"

" _What?_ " Troye said incredulously.

"Ok you have to try this." Connor scooted closer and picked up Troye's right hand in both of his own. Gently, Connor closed Troye's open hand into a fist. "Ok, so first I squeeze your hand." Connor wasn't laughing anymore.

 Troye looked up at Connor, watching him steadily, thinking _calm down, Troye, it's just a game._

A half minute passed but it felt like so much more because both hearts were pounding, unknown to their counterpart. 

Connor removed his top hand, "Open your hand slowly." Troye did so without breaking their stare.

Connor's voice was low and soft. "Turn over your hand so the palm is facing up. Now I run my pointer finger down each open finger." This harmless ghost of a touch was electrifying. Connor's finger moved to the center of Troyes palm; he lightly pinched the skin and acted as though he was pulling the air upwards.

"Woah."

"You feel it?" Their voices were but a whisper.

"Yeah.” Troye said hoarsely, “I feel it." Then they were kissing. It started scared but meaningful. Their lips were closed, bodies not touching, testing the waters. Troye placed his hand on Connor's neck and Connor shifted his hand up Troye's thigh. Once the gap was closed, they began to kiss firmer and faster.

" _Whoo!_ " Someone cheered.

They broke away rapidly, finally remembering the multiple people surrounding them. Everyone was gawking at them. It was a very drunk Caspar who had yelled when he noticed them. Now no one spoke. All the party could hear was the background music: Ed Sheeran’s ‘Kiss Me’.

Troye and Connor glanced around anxiously, waiting.

“I ship it!” Tyler proclaimed, raising his beer in a toast.  The group roared in agreement, all holding up their drinks.

Marcus started, “Isn’t Connor strai-?” Niomi elbowed him. “Oh.”

Tyler glazed right over that, “To Tronnor!” He drank.

Troye looked at Connor, terrified  of how he’d react. Connor smiled, linking their hands together, and murmured, “To tronnor.”

 

**_Cuddle me in, Lie down with me, hold me in your arms._ **

 

Connor and Troye were separated for the next few months, but nothing changed between them. Actually, they grew closer. Long skype calls carried into the early hours of morning, revealing each other’s worst worries and greatest dreams. They texted nonstop, and within a few days each knew the other better than himself, yet they never grew tired of their conversations.

Even so, it was much more satisfying to physically hold one another. During the next convention, their barely saw Troye and Connor.  They spent most of their time in the hotel room.

Every morning, they woke up wrapped in their sheets, limbs interlaced. Connor set his alarm 5 minutes too early, knowing Troye wouldn’t wake up to it. Then he’d lie there, just gazing at Troye as he breathed peacefully. After a little while, Connor would sigh and lean forward to kiss Troye on the tip of his nose. “Morning.” And he’d kiss his forehead.

Like a little kid, Troye would stretch as he sat up. He’d smile as soon as he saw Connor still curled up. “Morning, Con-con.”

It’d take them another hour before they left the room- an hour full of sharing pancakes from room service and shoving each other for the taunting comments about their hair or choice of shirt.

At night, they’d skip the parties to come back and cuddle in bed. They made their way through several old movies, while nestled against each other. By 3 am, Troye and Connor were either indulging in sweet heart-to-heart conversations in their underwear or they were making out.

“I swear, if you didn’t have meet-ups, I wouldn’t even know you guys were here.” Tyler said when he finally found them back stage.

Tyler remained extremely supportive. He didn’t say anything when he noticed that Troye’s jacket seemed a little too big and Connor’s beanie appeared familiar. He easily provided reasons for their absences, despite the fact that all their friends were well aware of the couple.

Tyler understood: it was the greatest treasure to just see each other in the flesh.

 

**_Settle down with me and I’ll be your safety._ **

****

Another three months passed and they discovered it to be absolute torture to be apart. It became near impossible to shut a laptop and end the Skype call. They sent each other packages filled with chocolate and sweet nothings. Nevertheless, they both had jobs, and there were videos to make, songs to write. The next time Connor picked up Troye at the airport, he almost cried right there as he embraced his boyfriend.

All Troye could say was, “Con…” His eyes were glassy as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

In the car, as Connor drove, they gripped each other’s hands until their knuckles were white. Troye turned on the radio. ‘Kiss Me’ came on.

“Hey Con, it’s our song.”

Connor gave a shaky laugh as he reminded himself of all he needed to get off his chest, _Come on, Connor, say it_.

“Iwantyoutomoveinwithme.”

“ _What_?”

“I want you to move in with me. Before you say anything, know that I can’t only see you for a week at a time. When I see you’ve had a bad day and I can only talk to you through a screen, it kills me. I want to hug you and love you and be there. And I hate that I can’t. Please. Think about it.”

“Yes.”

Connor slammed on the brake.

“Connor!”

“Oh, shit, yeah.” After Connor pulled over, he gave Troye his full attention. “You said yes.”

“I did.”

“You said yes. Oh my god, this is great, I already know of a few apartments, I found one that I know you’d really like, there’s only one bathroom but I’m not sure that’s a problem and the O2l lease is up soon and-”

“You’re cute when you ramble.”

“Fuck you.”

Troye laughed, “Okay, I change my mind, Australia’s pretty great you know.” Connor began to drive again, shaking his head and grinning.

“Hush. You said yes.” He whispered under his breath, “ _You said yes_.”

 

Within a few weeks, boxes were piling up in the entrance of the O2L house, all were labeled “Caution,” “This side up,” and “Property of Troye Sivan.”

“ _Connor_!” Kian screamed throughout the house, “Connor, this is getting ridiculous. Just move in with your boyfriend already.”

Connor walked into the entrance, red-faced, to find Kian carrying another box.

“I’ll be out of here soon.” Connor stuck out his tongue.

Kian smirked, “And then you and Troye’ll be going _at it._ Every day, all day.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Connor left with a small spring in his step.

 

One more month later, Connor was standing in the living room of a beautiful new apartment as Troye stumbled through the door, struggling to handle a box larger than him.

“I got it.” Connor eased Troye’s burden as he scooped the box out of his hands and placed it on a chair.

“We did it huh?” Troye asked calmly, although his gleeful expression betrayed him.

“We did it.”

Connor ran into the kitchen and jumped on to the counter. He patted the granite affectionately, “All ours.”

Troye came over and leaned forward, wedging himself between Connor’s legs where he stood. “But _you’re_ all mine.” He tried to kiss Connor, yet Connor ducked out of the way.

“I’m not kissing you after that. That was so cheesy.”

“Screw you.”

“Or you could screw me?”

“And I’m the cheesy one?” Troye raised his eyebrow and cocked his head.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“Fine, only because you asked _so_ nicely…”

 

**_This feels like falling in love._ **

****

They were at Tyler’s house with Korey, Grace, Hannah, and Mamrie. It was a bit like a slumber party, except they were all legally supposed to be adults and they’d had more than a few of Mamrie’s alcoholic concoctions.

 “Let’s play a drinking game!” Tyler exclaimed.

“Ty, I’ve had so much already.” Troye moaned.

Connor was rubbing Troye’s back, eyes full of concern. “Maybe we shouldn’t then.”

“Okay, you two can play with apple juice, you kill joys.”

“ _Fine_ , we’ll play.” Troye complied.

Tyler clapped, “Okay, I was saving this for a collab but I don’t want to set up the camera now. The game’s called ‘OTPs’”

“Of course it is.” Hannah said.

Tyler rolled his eyes.”We go around choosing pairings. If you ship it, you drink.”

Mamrie snorted, “I love it. I’ll go first. I ship Myler. What do you think, Tyler?”

Immediately, Tyler took a shot. He looked around offended, “Bitch, please. Y’all should have each taken a shot.” So they did. “My turn.” Tyler looked right at Connor. “I ship Tronnor.” Everyone in the room took a shot, and the two blushed.

Connor started to thank everyone, “Uh- Thanks guys- Means a-”

Grace cut in, “Next! My otp is hartbig.”

“Aw, Grace.” Hannah joked.

Troye reached out a shaking hand to fill his shot glass. When he smelled the tequila, he quickly replaced the bottle and slammed his glass back on the table.

“Guys, I’ll be back.”Troye stood up and ran out of the room.

“Me too, I don’t think he’s feeling too great.” Connor said hurriedly and followed Troye out.

Sure enough, they could hear Troye throwing up in the bathroom. Tyler went to check on his best friend, guilty for having pushed him to drink too much. However, when Tyler cracked open the door, he saw that Troye would be better off in Connor’s hands. Troye was bent over the toilet, shirt off, as Connor muttered a stream of nice reminders and rubbed his back. “You’ll be okay. Just breathe. Don’t worry. Close your eyes.”

An hour later, Connor had carried Troye to the guest room and given him advil and water. The girls each called a cab and headed home. Connor wasn’t leaving without Troye who was in no fit to move, so they were staying the night.

Connor sat down heavily on Tyler’s sofa, yawning widely as he said, “I think he’ll be okay. You shouldn’t worry. It was just too much for him. Troye’s a bit of a lightweight.”

Tyler was eyeing Connor. “You really love him don’t you?”

Connor surprised himself when he responded without thinking, “I do, Tyler.”

 

**_We’re falling in love._ **

 

The next day, Connor lead a hung over Troye into the kitchen where a beautiful spread of breakfast was laid out. “Who did this?!”

Connor pulled out a seat for Troye, and walked over to the stereo. When he pressed play, Ed Sheeran’s peaceful melody filled the room.

“Troye, I’ve known you for over a year now, you’re my roommate, you’re my everything. And since I first saw you, I think I knew it. But now, I’m ready to say it. I love you, Troye Sivan.” Connor glowed as he repeated himself, “I love you.”

Troye used all his strength to bend forward across the table and envelop Connor in a hug. “I love you too.”

From the other room, they could hear Tyler squealing.

 

**_I’m in love now._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at conconsivan.tumblr.com :)


End file.
